Unreadable Pain
by becca 15 angel
Summary: Chris is now Christal.Oh and She ain't the only one who came threw the portal. Go threw her experince from Christal's point of view. Well kinda


Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I don't claim to either.

Note: Since my other story that I am working on stinks to high heaven I guess I will start a new one. I hope you like.

This story starts when Chris first comes threw the portal. There is only 2 difference. Chris is now Christal. Plus more than one person came threw.

The Attic

" Paige you can't orb. We don't know what this is yet." Phoebe said following Paige over to a table of potions.

" That's exactly why I have to do this. So we will know." She said back.

Paige orbed out and back in. When she looked around a titan appeared right infront of her. Paige was turned to stone instantly.Phoebe was knocked down by something. She could see some one throwing potion after potion at the titan, until she left.

Who ever was holding Phoebe down got up off of her and went to help her up." Who are you?" Phoebe asked not sure she could trust this person.

" I am ...." She started but was cut off.

" It not any of your damn business who we are." Said the person that had been trhowing the potions.

Phoebe turned around and glared at the person that had just said that to her. She looked to be no older than 18. She had long brown hair that went down her back. She was very small. Boney even. Phoebe couldn't pick up any emotions from her either. " Excuse me?" Phoebe started to walk toward the girl. " This is my house and I need to at least know the people in it."

" I am sorry. You will have to forgive my sisters rudness. She has a litle problem with trusting people." The girl that had helped her up said. " I am Ana and this is my older sister Christal. We are here to help." She looked at Paige. " Speaking of helping."

Phoebe looked over to where her sister was. " What did you do?" Phoebe said pshing Ana away from her. " Piper get up here! Now!" Phoebe yelled backing up to the door frame.

When Christal say Phoebe push Ana down she went over to where Ana was now laying on the floor. She was still in shock. " Ana are you ok?" SHe asked helping her up.

" Ya I am fine." She said getting up. " Do you know a way to get her out of that?" Ana asked in a whispeer glancing over at Paige.

" Ya I think I do. First we have to deal with Piper though." Christal said just as Piper walked up to the attic door.

" What in the hell is going on up?" Piper asked walking into the room.

" We are here to help you." Ana said a little scared of what Piper would do.

" What happened to Paige?" Piper asked seeing Paige as a statue.

" A titan did that to her. Here read this spell. It will make Paige herself again." Christal said handing a piece of paper with a spell on it.

" How do we know it isn't a trick? She wasn't like that till you came here." Phoebe said reading over the spell.

" We got rid of the titan didn't we? Which by the way was what did that to her. Not us." Ana said from her place a little ways behind her older sister.

" Leo!" Piper said out of now where.

Leo appeared beside Piper. " What's wrong?" He asked.

" Read over this. Tell us if it is safe or not." piper said handing him the piece of paper.

" It looks to be fine." Leo said handing beck to her.

" Good. Phoebe read this with me." They read the spell.( I am not even going to attempt.)

" Hey where did the demon go?" Paige asked coming back to life.

" Chrstal scared the titan away." Ana said smiling sweetly.

" And you are?" Paige asked walking over to stand beside her sister.

" Accualy I think I would like to know that as well." Piper said looking them up and down.

" We're whitelighters from the future." Christal said knowing that Ana was a very bad lyer.

" Why are you here?" Phoebe asked this time.

" To help." Ana said.

Piper got a chill." Leo go sheck their story with the elders. Some thing doesn't seem right." Piper said.

Leo orbed out after looking at Christal and Ana. " Do you not trust us?" Ana asked a little hurt.

" Why should they? You of all people should know that the only person you can trust is yourself. Or have you forgotten that in our short time here?" Christal asked brushing past Piper and walking down the stairs.

" Wait just a second. Until Leo confurms your story you are to stay in my site at all time." Piper said following Christal out the door.

" What do I do now?" Ana asked sitting down on the couch.

" I think I can handle watching you." Phoebe said laughing lightly. She could pick up Ana's emotions. She could tell she was good natured.

A Good While Later

" Where is he? What is taking him so long?" Piper asked herself. " Hey future girl what is keeping him so long.?"

" Some thing great is happening." Christal answered fliping threw the book of shadows she had sitting in her lap.

" Well, as much as I hate to say this, Go get him. Make sure he is ok." Piper said.

" He's fine." She said back.

" Just go."

Elder Land

Leo is sitting down crying. He doesn't knwo what to do.

" Hey, how are you doing?" Christal asked sitting down beside him.

" You did this." Leo said standing up and towering over her.

" I didn't do this." Christal said standing up. now she was at desent leave with Leo, a little shorter. But not much.

" You knew it would happen if you are from the future as you say." Leo said.

" I knew that this would happen. This had to happen. It had to happen so that you could do some thing great." Christal said.

" like what? The elders are dead." Leo said throwing his hands up in the air.

" Not all of them are dead. Some of them got away. Help them." Christal said before orbing out.

Manor

Christal orbed in to see a very angry Piper. " So, Where is he? Is he ok?" Piper asked.

" He has work to do." Christal said walking to the living room.

" What do you mean stuff to do. He is our whitlighter. He helps us. " Piper said following Christal into another room.

" Most of the elders are dead. He has things to take care of. He has to make sure that they are safe. You have to take care of the titans." She said turning around to face Piper.

" Phoebe, Paige, get down here." Piper said not trusting Christal.

" What is it? What's wrong?" Phoebe asked running into the room with Paige and Ana not to far behind.

" The elders are dead. Well most of them anyway." Piper said not taking her eyes off of Christal.

" Oh, how is Leo taking this?" Phoebe asked worry setting in on her face.

" Not so well. But he is still doing his job and taking care of the elders." Christal said to the group in front of her.

Just then Leo let out the goddess things. Now the girls were standing there in Dresses. " What is this?" Piper asked looking up at Christal.

" You clothes your goddess now." Christal said smiling. Her plan had worked.

" So what do we do now?" Phoebe asked.

" Protect the elders." Ana said from behind the group.

" I have power. I like power." With that Paige left with a gust of wind.

" Oh and I just remembered I have to go to P3 and get a guy or two." Phoebe said walking out the door.

" Where are they going? They can't just leave like that. They have work to do. You have to find them." Chris said talking to Piper.

" Nuhuh, This was your bright idea. You fix the mess." Piper said looking at Christal.

" You have to. It's one of your powers." Christal said mater-a-factly.

" Fine whatever. I have nthing beter to do anyway." Piper said leaving the same way Paige had.

" Its hard ain't it?" Ana asked sitting down on the couch.

" Maybe it will get easier." Christal said sitting down beside her and giving a slite smile.

" You miss him don't you?" Ana said. lookng over at her older sister.

" How can I not?" Christal said. " But I got his voice with me so maybe until this is done it will help." Christal said pulling out a casset tape.

" What does it have on it?"

" I'll find out when I listen now won't I ?" Christal said. She layed back and closed her eyes eventualy falling asleep. Ana smiled slitely seeing her sister at some kinda peice. Well at least it looked that way.

When Phoebe Came In

It haddn't been long after Piper had left that Phoebe had come back. With a huge group of guys following her. When she got to the door frame of the living room she started gasping for air. " What is wrong?" Phoebe asked looking up. She saw Christal and Ana sleeping on the couch. " One of ththems emotions. Its taring them apart." Just then at the sound of her voice Christal woke up. The pain that Phoebe was felling was gone as soon as Christal woke up.

" Are you ok? I hear you gasp." Christal said standing up off the couch.

" Ya fine. I am just going to go sit down." Phoebe walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. The guys that were following Phoebe got to work on making her comfortable.

Piper and Paige got there not long after. " What is going on here?" Piper asked when she saw all the commotion going on in the room.

" Love, Love is exactly what is going on here. The world would be a much beter place if we all loved each other. Don't you think?" Phoebe said smiling sweetly.

" No it's not. Clean this mess up. Get them outta here." Piper said yelling. They didn't move. " I said go." Piper said sending all the guys into a wall. They then ran out the door as fast as they could.

" You need to prepare for the titans." Christal said to the girls.

" Alright. Alright. We'll get ready." Paige said sleepily.

Paige and Phoebe went to practicing there ways to go about defeating the titan. While Piper went up stairs.

Piper's Room

Piper was standing over Wyatt's crib looking in. She smiled happily to herself. " He means alot to you doesn't he?" Christal asked walking into the room.

" What is that supost to mean?" Piper asked turning around to look at Christal. " Why are you in here?"

" I was making sure everything was ok." Christal said glancing down at the sleeping form of wyatt from her place at the door.

" You didn't answer my first question. Do you provide a threat to my son?" Piper asked raising an eyebrow.

" No of course not. That's not what I ment when I walked in here. Is that what you thought?" Christal asked a little shaocked.

" What would you have thought?" Piper asked.

" That chance I will never get. By the way you might want ot help you sisters." Christal said walking on down the hall.

" Never get the chance for what?" Piper said to herself before wlaking down the hall behind Christal.


End file.
